1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transmission lines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a tap circuit for coupling to a telecommunication transmission line that does not disrupt the operation or transmission of information through the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tap circuits for digital transmission lines have existed for quite some time, and include a series of circuits that must provide the high impedance tap, terminate the line with a proper impedance to prevent reflections back into the transmission line, and then provide a means of amplification and wave shaping before the signal can be used by further line interface circuitry to recover the digital clock and data.
Prior art tap circuits utilize extensive circuitry and components for performing the tap, termination, amplification and signal wave shaping functions. Due to the extensive circuitry of prior art tap circuits, and also the typical use of large electrical components, prior art tap circuits are impractical for use in extremely space limited applications.